<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【RASEO】We must love by yunnnn020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126699">【RASEO】We must love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020'>yunnnn020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>*架空世界<br/>*RTK2次競演相關<br/>*人類&amp;狐仙<br/>*描寫偏金英助視角<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【RASEO】We must love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>*架空世界<br/>*RTK2次競演相關<br/>*人類&amp;狐仙<br/>*描寫偏金英助視角<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⠀<br/>⠀</p><p> </p><p>視線對上的瞬間，完全不令人感到陌生。<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>這個時期的狐狸很不常見，至少搬到傳聞中很多狐狸出沒的北方小鎮至今，金英助都沒有親眼見過，大概是被越來越多慕名而來的遊客和當地的開發被逼得躲進更深處的地方了。正想著，餘光就瞥見了一個影子，他猛地回頭，什麼都沒有，只好繼續整理庭院裡的落葉，將散落的枯葉堆成疊之後才走進房子裡，腳都還未踏上階梯就聽見了像是有人跳上葉子堆玩的聲音。<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>是狐狸本尊呢，金英助站在原地沒有靠近，他知道狐狸聰明又不易親近，比起貓狗更難相處，所以只是看著，大不了晚點再重新掃起來。小狐狸在樹葉堆裡鑽，冒出頭的時候鼻子上還有一小片葉子，抬起頭看金英助時還打了個噴嚏，很可愛，金英助想著，然後輕輕的往牠的方向前進，走走停停的觀察對面的反應，小狐狸並沒有跑掉，只是盯著金英助看。<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>照理來說成年狐狸不太可能會這麼親人的吧，金英助看著突然往自己身上蹭的小傢伙說道，只是有種莫名的熟悉感驅使，他小心翼翼的把手放上在他膝蓋上蹭啊蹭的狐狸頭上，軟軟的細毛沒有因為在野外生活而糾結凌亂。<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>他本來以為這一次的事情只是對方誤闖進自己家而已，沒想到在不久之後，小狐狸又翻過圍籬用兩隻前爪撲上大門抓，打開門後牠就鑽縫隙跑進家裡請也請不出去，金英助有點無奈的看著趴在地上用可憐的眼神盯著自己的狐狸，把窗戶留了縫讓牠可以出去之後就往書房走，哪知道對方一見自己抬腳就馬上貼緊褲管不放。他總覺得狐狸有什麼事情想跟他說，金英助先是走到沙發上，然後再拍拍他旁邊的位置示意讓牠上來。小狐狸一跳上來就踩上金英助的腿對著他哼哼叫。<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>可能是真的有什麼話想說，正當他想開口安撫的時候，狐狸，或者說是狐仙，就說話了。<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>「我叫抒澔，李抒澔。」狐狸這麼對他說。<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>他一開始嚇了一跳，但是在想到了上一次發生的事之後，又有種不太意外的感覺，尤其是那沒理由的熟悉感，金英助確定自己從來沒與真正的狐狸接觸過，大概是因為李抒澔當時給了他不太像一般狐狸的感覺吧，果然是有事情要拜託吧，他回過神，繼續聽對方接下來要說的。<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>但是李抒澔並沒有說出具體的委託是什麼，只是略帶扭捏的詢問金英助能不能讓他以人類的型態住在這個地方。金英助從來沒有預想到這種狀況，房子內只有一張雙人床而已，他眼神為難的往李抒澔的方向看，卻又在話要說出口之前轉了彎：「不介意跟我一起睡的話？」<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>那人不知道是鬆了口氣還是緊張的喘了一口氣，然後點點頭，咻一下的變成了少年的型態，外表看起來跟金英助差不多年紀，實際就不得而知。真正看到這個情景的時候金英助還是有點不可置信，想著自己怎麼攤上一尊大佛了，還是擁有可愛臉蛋的大佛。<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>生活和原來並沒有太大的差異，只是金英助開始會做一些夢，真實到就像是親身經歷一般。<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>夢裡的他是王，政績說不上差但是國家也不算非常繁盛，普通中唯一的例外是他有一個心儀的男子。他們總是只會在皇宮外的地方見面，並且完全看不清楚對方的面容，每晚每晚都是不一樣的情境，他想夢裡的他們是相愛的，一直到最後那個男人變成了狐狸，帶著傷口落荒而逃的模樣讓他心臟裡的什麼又突破了包覆住的外皮長出來了。</p><p> </p><p>睜開眼看向旁邊靜靜地躺著的人，李抒澔還未入睡，只是盯著天花板上的懸吊燈出神，金英助忽然地轉身讓他受驚的轉頭看他，男人沒有說話，他也只是張開嘴巴無聲的動了一下。在幾秒鐘的沉默後金英助才開口。<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>「那個夢是真的吧？」李抒澔一時還沒反應過來對方說的，然後在聽見金英助講述的夢中情節之後閉上眼睛沒有否認。<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>——或許我們很久以前就是相愛的關係吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>